Blog użytkownika:Wróbelica Tano/nowa rozdział 13
Następnego ranka: W Gangu: Trixi spędziła całą noc razem z Eli w jego pokoju (nie powiem co robili bo to nieważne). O 9:00 Kord i Pronto wstali ,Kord zaczoł uleprzać mechy, a Pronto odrazu wziął się za ugotowanie śniadania. Eli i Trixi wstali o 10:00, zeszli na dół ubrani. -Hej, co długo się spało,co nie?-Powiedział Kord, wychodząc z garażu -No tak...no-Eli i Trixi powiedzieli razem,nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć -Spoko,ta no i Pronto zrobił wam śniadanie, my zjedliśmy wcześniej -Mam nadzieję że nam coś zostawiliście-Trixi się uśmiechneła do chłopaków,odzwajemnili.Gdy zjedli,zaczeli robić to co zawsze, Kord ulepszał mechy (znowu),Pronto gonil śluzaki, bo zrobiły mu kawał, Trixi serfowała po slugnecie, a Eli zastanawiał dlaczego nie dostali od paru dni ani jednego wezwania, z jednej strony go to cieszyło że jest bezpiecznie ale z drugiej zaczoł coś podejrzewać. - Zauważyliście,że ostatnio nie dostaliśmy zadnych wezwań?-Zapytał Eli -Ty też?-Odpowiedziała Trixi pytaniem -Troche to jest podejrzane - Śluzaki zaczeły się niepokojić i "rozmawiać" ze sobą w swoim języku.Nagle zaczoł brzęczeć i głośnio wyć alarm, wszyscy podbiegli do monitora komputera. zobaczyli że zaatakował...Blakk! w tym momencie nastała ciemność. -O nie...-Powiedział Eli W tym samym czasie, u Rube: Rube wstała o 5:00 rano szybko się ubrała i gdy chciała otworzyć,dzwi ktoś z drugiej strony też próbował otworzyć dzwi,puściła je i ten 'ktoś" wpadł do jej pokoju, to był Embrio. Rube zaczeła się śmiać, Embrio też zaczoł się śmiać, wstał,otrzepał ubranie i powiedział tylko: -Choć na śniadanie-I od razu wybiegł, Rube za nim, zaczeli się ścigać,aż oboje staneli, usiedli na śniadanie to co zawsze,robak. Rube zjadła go,w raz,dwa,Embrio też, gdy wstali, podszedł do nich wódz, a raczej do Rube. -Wróbelico,dzisiaj odwołajmy sobie trenong,dobrze? tak samo jak naukę.-Wódz nie spytał Rube, lecz ją oznajmił. -Dobrze,więc co będe robiła zamiast tego? -Zrób sobie dzień wolny-uśmiechnął się do Rube i poszedł -Dobra, skoro masz wolne to choć pokarzę ci fajne miejsce poza kryjówką-powiedział Embrio i zaczoł biec, Rube za nim. Biegli około 10 minut, opuścili kryjówkę i Embrio pokazał jej zakrytą kszakami dziurę. -Chodz, zobaczysz jak jest fajnie-zabrał kszaki i przytrzymał tak żeby Rube weszła, a on zanią,gdy przeszli byli tak jak by na punkcie opserwacyjnym i ukazało się przepiękne miejsce było porośnięte grzybami w kolorach tęczy, i jeszcze wodospad który przypominał mały wodospad Niagara. -Wow...jak tutaj...pięknie-powiedziała Rube do Embrio -Wiem,zawsze tutaj chodzę żeby się uspokojić, tutaj nawet śluzaki nie mieszkają, nikt tu nie mieszka. -chodz, przejdziemy się? -Ok, czemu nie -Dobra tylko uważaj zejście jest trochę śliskie -Nie martw się o mnie-Uśmiechneła się do niego, odzwajemnił jej. Było nadal rano, spacerowali tak gdzieś 10 minut w ciszy, aż Embrio powiedział -Wespniesz się na tego grzyba?-Embrio wskazał na ogromnie wielkiego grzyba -Powaliło cię? ja się na to nie wespnę! ja jeszcze nie nauczyłam sie wnikania w cień!-powiedziała -Wybacz, zapomniałem -Ok, rozumiem -No to mam pomysł jak się tam dostaniemy -Jaki? -Złapiesz mnie za ręke i razem się znajdziemy na nim -Ok-Rube złapała za ręke Embrio i nie zauważyła kiedy już byli na tym ogromnym grzybie,usiedli na jego progu, Embrio spojrzał na Rube, gdy jej się przyjrzał w tym świetle wyglądała przepięknie. Jej brązowe oczy, krwiste usta (tego nie opisałam w rozdziale 1 bo Eli patrzył na nią z tyłu), mleczną skóre, czuł że wkarzdej chwili coraz bardziej w niej się zakochuję. -Rube...-powiedzial cicho -Tak? -Bo ja chciałem powiedzieć że... -Że co? -że ja-położył dłoń na jej policzku- kocham cię...- i gdy mieli się pocałować, coś się stalo, nastała ciemność -Na flopera co się dzieje!?-Krzyknął Embrio -Nie wiem ale szybko wracajmy do kryjówki!- szybko zeszli z grzyba i pobiegli do kryjówki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach